Setting the record straight
by DaydreamerII
Summary: Diana has had enough, now its time to set the record straight
1. Chapter 1

**Setting the Record straight…..**

**One shot **

**I don't own anything but my stories and I really love it when you please read and review. **

**It was Valentines day. Diana's second one since she came to the States. Her apartment was full of roses, chocolates, stuffed animals and heart balloons. Each from a different name. She decided that she couldn't take anymore so she decided to throw a party. She started to plan the night. She got done and went up to the watch tower. She searched the hallways until she found who she was looking for.**

"**Kal, I was wondering if you could come to my apartment tonight around 7pm? Be sure to wear your Superman outfit." She said seductively and with that she left before he could respond.**

**He just smiled and started to whistle as he went down the hallway.**

**She was ready for the next name on the list. She went to the pool in the watch tower and found him .He saw her and pulled himself up on the side. She leaned down and pulled him to her. **

"**Arthur, my apartment tonight at 7pm. Come in your Aquaman outfit. I'll be waiting." With that she got up and left to find the next name on her list. Arthur smiled and started to swim more laps.**

**She was on her way to her appointment that she made when she pulled out her cell phone and started to dial the numbers.**

"**Tom Tresser please."**

"**Tom, its Diana. Im fine, I was wondering if you could come to my apartment tonight? 7 would be great. Wear your Nemesis outfit. Now if I tell you that, I would be indulging my secret. Great, ill see you there then. Bye Tom."**

**She made it to the building and looked up at it. Wayne Enterprises. It was intimidating, just like its owner. She twirled and changed into a red dress and her hair up in a bun, with a few curls falling down by her face. It doesn't hurt to try to impress him.**

**She took up the elevator to the 15th floor. She went up to the secretary and told her she was here. **

"**Mr. Wayne your 1 o'clock appointment is here. Yes sir, right away sir. You may go in now miss."**

**Diana thanked the woman and headed into the office. She heard Bruce say, " What can I do for you ?"**

**He looked at her and stopped smiling and in his best Batman voice asked, "Diana, what are you doing here?"**

**Diana walked up to him, backed him up against the wall, put her arms around him and brought his lips down to hers. She kissed him with passion and his arms went around her. She stopped and backed away. She smiled at him and said seductively, " I came here to deliver my invitation personally. Be at my apartment , tonight at 7pm, and wear your Batman outfit, I just love to feel of the kelvar against my skin." She got to the doorway and said "Don't disappoint me Bruce, Ill be waiting." He just shook his head yes and watched her as she left.**

**He hit a few buttons and got Alfred on the line. "Alfred, I am going to need my best kelvar Batman outfit tonight, Ill explain later." He leaned back in his chair, thinking of that kiss and was getting aroused when his next appointment walked in.**

**She smiled at her craftiness. On the way to her apartment she pulled out her phone and dialed up Trevor Barnes, he didn't answer so she left him a message saying she would love to see him tonight and that she hopes he will be there.**

**Now since all that is done, she was able to get things ready for tonight.**

**Stay tuned for chapter two !!**


	2. Chapter 2

STRS chapter 2

Remember please I don't own anything but my stories and I would love a review please, don't make me beg

Chapter 2

* * *

Superman was about to knock on Diana's door when he a voice behind him.

A deep baritone voice actually.

"What are you doing here, Kent?"

"I have you know that Diana invited me, what about you ?"

"you have to ask?"

Superman was trying to intimidate Batman but to no avail.

Bruce just gave him the batglare when the door opened.

There in the doorway stood Diana, in her Wonder Woman outfit, looking absolutely stunning.

"Its about time you two, come in so we can start."

Slowly they entered the apartment to see it was full o f men.

Batman started to retrieve but Diana caught him by the arm.

"Oh no you don't, I need you here, please for me stay."

He sighed and sat down.

Diana goes into the middle of the room, and gets everyone's attention.

"Gentlemen, the reason I invited you all here was so I can set the record straight,"

"on what Diana?" Tressor asked

"The record of who holds my heart."

"Superman, we will start with you." He smiles until she continues. "You and I have been through so much together, we are in fact best friends, but Kal that is all that we are and all that we could ever be. You mean a lot to me, but please accept that it is a friendship only." She kisses his cheek as he pouts.

"Arthur, you are so sweet, you brought me back with just a kiss. But you and I both know that your heart already belongs to someone else. SO as it stands, we are just friends, good friends."

"Tom, my sweet Tom, you have brought me so much happiness, and you truly are a incredible man but my heart belongs to someone else, and that bond is stronger than anything that you and I have shared. Please don't be hurt and try to understand, that I cant give you what you want, what you really want. You deserve that same happiness that you have given me, sadly I am not the one who can give it to you."

Diana takes a deep breath as she notices the silence in the air.

She goes over to sit with Trevor and takes his hand into hers. "Trevor, you and I have shared some special moments and at one time, I thought you were the one, but my heart kept going in a different direction. I need to follow my heart and I know that you of all people will understand. You have taught me so much and I will take that with me on my journey." She kisses his cheek and stands up.

"Gentlemen, I have learned a lot from all of you, and each of you will always be in my heart. Here, in front of all of you, I want to say that I am in love with Batman."

She goes to Bruce and sits on his lap, wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer to her.

"You have always had my heart, no matter how I tried to look the other way, it was your face that I saw in my dreams, it was your heart that I heard beating, it was you who inspired me to be my best, it was you who…"

"Not here or now princess."

"Actually Batman, now is the perfect time. I want the world to know that I'm in love with you."

Superman coughed and stood up and said quietly, "Maybe Diana, Batman doesn't feel the same way you do, maybe you should just forget this and choose someone else."

Batman stood up, growled a "everyone out but Diana and Superman."

No one moved. He got louder this time. "I said everyone out NOW!"

At that time, they quickly started to head out the door. When everyone was out, Batman lead Diana back to her couch and motioned her to sit.

"Now that we are all alone Kent, perhaps you can explain your actions to me."

"My actions? Oh you mean when I said that she should choose someone else."

Bruce gritted his teeth and responded with a yes.

"Well. Bruce, It is obvious that you don't feel the same way she does, and so she doesn't embarrass herself anymore I think she should choose someone who will return her love."

"Actually, Kent, with all due respect, that isn't your decision and quite frankly it isn't your business. You know what your problem is Clark , its that fact that you cant have her. She loves me and dammit, I love her."

Clark looks at Diana and shakes his head. "Diana how can you love Bruce, he will hurt you , he will use you for his reputation while I wont hurt you, I will .."

Diana cut him off." Kal you have Lois. You are a sweet guy and yes you are good husband material but not to me, I want my thrill ride, I want Bruce. Yes he may try to push me away but that wont change how I feel about him. He is my destiny."

"You heard her Kent. Now if you don't mind, I want to be alone with Diana." Bruce said as he pushes Superman to the door.

Clark shakes his head and whispers that she will be hurt and leaves with sadness in his eyes and his heart.

Bruce goes and sits by Diana. "Bruce did you mean what you said or did you say it just to piss off Kal?"

"Well, I love the fact that I pissed him off but its true that I love you Diana and you are right, I might try to push you away but please for me don't let me. "

"Bruce this is a wonderful first step but I need to know somehow that you really mean it. I just told every guy that wanted me that they didn't have a chance with me, can you show me something that shows something like that?"

Bruce didn't answer instead he kissed Diana. Through the whole night, they continue to explore to each other lips and every part of the body until they fell asleep.

Diana woke up, stretched and didn't feel Bruce beside her. She figured after last night he would call her. She got up and got her some coffee. She turned on the TV to the local news channel. She started to read the newspaper and sip her coffee when something on the TV got her attention. It was Bruce. She couldn't hear the TV so she turned it up. There on the news before everyone, Bruce Wayne announced that he was in love with Wonder Woman.

She dropped her coffee all over the couch. She started to sprout a smile and her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Yes I saw, no I didn't know he was going to do it, Yes I'm in love with him too. Donna breathe, Ill talk to you later. Diana pinches herself just to make sure she was not dreaming when her doorbell rang.

She got up and put a robe on and answered it. There standing in the doorway was Bruce.

"I take is you saw my announcement Beautiful?"

"Oh yes Bruce, it was wonderful, thank you."

"

"Diana, get dressed we are going out, to celebrate our new beginning." then he kissed her . This is where the story fades and leaves the rest to your imagination, at least for now.

Please when you review, don't criticize my grammar, it's the story that you should worry about not my mistakes. I want you to enjoy the story. Thanks


End file.
